Jax (Canon, League of Legends)/DarkNoble
Summary The self-styled Grandmaster at Arms known as Jax is a mysterious warrior and sometime mercenary renowned for his prowess in combat and biting sarcasm. While exceptionally skilled with virtually every conceivable weapon, he often chooses to fight with a mundane implement, such as a lamppost, in order to give his opponents a sporting chance. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B ''' '''Name: Saijax Cail-Rynx Kohari Icath’un, Jax, Grandmaster at Arms Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown '''Classification: Former Kohari Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Limited to only the ability "Empower"), Combat Master, Statistics Amplification ('''Can increase his offensive and defensive power via "Empower", "Grandmaster's Might" & "Counter Strike"), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Survived the effects of the Void, which can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time just from being touched by or exposed to.) ' Attack Potency:' Country level''' (Had decapitated an Ascendant, This would make him comparable to the likes of Azir, Renekton and Nasus. Should be comparable to Void creations, Was also stated that the Void was a threat to Runeterra.) ''' Speed: Inaccessible''' (Being comparable to Void creations, Another entry for the Void provides a statement of it being outside time and space.) Lifting Strength: Unknown''' '''Striking Strength: Country Class''' (Had decapitated an Ascendant, His '''physical strength should be comparable to the likes of Nasus and Renekton.) Durability:' Country Class' Stamina: Likely Limitless (Should be compared '''to that of Nasus and Renekton.) ' Range:' Extended melee range (with lamppost or similar weapon.)' '''Standard Equipment: '''Lamppost '(Though it should be noted that he can use "virtually every conceivable weapon." So whatever weapon is on hand at that point can be used.) Intelligence:' Very High' (This should only be his '''combat intelligence in comparison to his overall intelligence.)' '''Weaknesses:' It should be noted, due to his sarcastic attitude Jax tends to hold back against most of his opponents, due to this attitude as well he can tend to limit himself by using the lamppost. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Relentless Assault: Jax gains bonus attack speed for 2.5 seconds every time he lands a basic attack, stacking up to 6 times. * Leap Strike: Jax dashes to the target unit or allied ward. If his target is an enemy, he deals them physical damage. * Empower: Jax's next basic attack or Leap Strike within 10 seconds deals bonus magic damage. Empower resets Jax's autoattack timer. * Counter Strike: Jax enters a defensive stance for up to 2 seconds, reducing physical damage from basic attacks by 100% and area of effect abilities by 25% for the duration. At the end of the duration or if Counter Strike is activated again, Jax stuns all nearby enemies for 1 second and deals them physical damage, increased by 20% for each attack dodged, up to a maximum 100% increase. * Grandmaster's Might: Jax deals bonus magic damage on every third basic attack within 2.5 seconds. When activated, Jax gains bonus armor and magic resistance for 8 seconds. Category:DarkNoble Category:Tier 6